mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldritch Vocabulary
A lexicon of known Eldritch words and their meanings. (Add notes about formal pronouns versus corrupted pronouns, and the shadings). A aei [ ah EH ee ], (noun) -- GRAY -- LOVE, or TO LOVE *Silver -- to love as a youth *Shadowed -- to be mutually dependent *Gold -- to love in the fashion of truth and perfection of existence *Black -- to play out the ultimate folly *White -- to love the love of the completion of soul mates *Crimson -- to lust aonaaoena [ ah OWN ah ah oh EH nah ], (noun) -- Gray -- COURAGE *Silver -- a goad to betterness *Shadowed -- a flail that drives one, to obsession or to fame *Gold -- a surpassing of self *Black -- an impression given when in fact it is self-gain or cowardice that motivates *White -- the realization of the soul that there are priorities, greater things *Crimson -- what drives the the first touch, the first invitation aranaea [ ah rah NAY ah ], (noun) -- a low bush with leaves dark emerald above and fuzzy yellow beneath D draevilth [ drah eh vihlth ] (noun) -- lines of duty (chains) E elana [ eh LAH nah ], (conjunction) -- or elane [ eh LAH neh ], (conjunction) -- nor elorim [ eh loh REEM ], (noun) -- inbred person (profanity) esaenasean [ eh SAH eh NAH seh ahn ], (noun) -- 'greetings', a formal form of acknowledging another directly upon seeing them. F fanae [ fah NAY ], (verb) -- Gray -- TO DO *Silver -- to be motivated *Shadowed -- to be goaded *Gold -- to embrace purpose *Black -- to be forced to continue *White -- to move forward *Crimson -- to take action where the repercussions are deemed nonexistent/unimportant fasa [ FAH sah ], (pronoun) -- she fasala [ fah SAH lah ], (pronoun) -- her fesanu [ FEH sah noo ], (pronoun) -- he fesanula [ feh sah NOO lah ], (pronoun) -- him fulsa [ FULL sah ], (noun) -- Gray -- DEATH, or TO DIE *Silver -- passing on *Shadowed -- chance to make new mistakes *Gold -- new beginning *Black -- punishment *White -- the cycle of the soul moving from one life to the next, the passage *Crimson -- night G gesena [ geh SEH nah ], (pronoun) -- it (subject) gesenala [ geh seh NAH lah ], (pronoun) -- it (object) I iesie [ ee EH see eh ], (pronoun) -- they iesieala [ ee EH see eh AH la ], (pronoun) -- them J jesenie [ jeh SEH nee eh ], (verb) -- Gray -- TO LIVE *Silver -- to continue on *Shadowed -- to trudge on *Gold -- to surge onward *Black -- to devour, to take *White -- to dance amid the balances of giving and taking *Crimson -- to dance from partner to partner, from one sensory experience to the next jesensira [ je sehn SEE rah ], (noun) -- Gray -- LIFE *Silver -- the neverending chance for new experiences *Shadowed -- the neverending and subtle battle *Gold -- the most perfect of God's gifts *Black -- punishment *White -- the existence and persistence of the soul *Crimson -- the life force passed during sex L laalena [ la ah LEH nah ], (pronoun) -- I (first person subject) laalenala [ la ah leh NAH lah ], (pronoun) -- me laaliena [ la ah lee EH nah ], (noun) -- Gray -- TIME *Silver -- that which gives perspective *Shadowed -- the great separato *Gold -- that which orders life so that creatures may live *Black -- the master of all *White -- eternity, backwards and forwards *Crimson -- the now lasij [ lah SEEJZ ], (noun) -- Gray -- MUSIC *Silver -- wonder made of sound *Shadowed -- the unattainable power *Gold -- the most incredible power, twinned in Love *Black -- the cruel taunter that cannot be beat down or chained *White -- the path on which one goes beyond one's life to God *Crimson -- the sounds made in pleasure lesina [ leh SEE nah ], (article) -- a liia [ lee EE ah ], (verb) -- Gray -- TO WEEP *Silver -- to physically expunge grief *Shadowed -- to be wracked with agony *Gold -- to give tribute before moving on *Black -- to inflict pain on others through one's own displays of pain *White -- the weeping of the soul (which is not physical) *Crimson -- to weep while in the throes of pleasure liie [ lee EE eh ], (verb) -- Gray -- TO LAUGH *Silver -- to express glee *Shadowed -- a fleeting moment of joy in life's sadness *Gold -- to share and spread joy through sound *Black -- to express one's glee at others' expense *White -- the bubbling, unexpressible joy of the soul *Crimson -- an uncontrolled expulsion of the body linith [ lee NEETH ], (noun) -- Gray -- BASTARD lu [ LOO ], (verb) -- Gray -- TO BE *Silver -- to continue *Shadowed -- to exist *Gold -- to strive *Black -- to subsist *White -- to have been conceived in God's mind *Crimson -- to exist within this moment only luionase [ loo ee oh NAH seh ], (noun) -- Gray -- BEAUTY *Silver -- that which makes it easy for life to be worthwhile *Shadowed -- something which is not shared by all *Gold -- a reflection of God *Black -- a facade used to hide corruption or to use in order to gain at other's expense *White -- the purity of the soul *Crimson -- lushness of the body M mesena [ meh SEH nah ], (article) -- the N nesera [ neh SEH rah ], (pronoun) -- you (plural subject) neserala [ neh seh RAH lah ], (pronoun) -- you (plural object) nesira [ neh SEE rah ], (pronoun) -- you (singular subject) nesirala [ neh see RAH lah ], (pronoun) -- you (singular object) S saaleni [ sa ah LEH nee ], (conjunction) -- and senasaoena [ seh nah SAH oh EH nah ], (noun) -- Gray -- HONOR *Silver -- a method of living a just life *Shadowed -- a wearisome bother *Gold -- conducting oneself to become the best one can be *Black -- foolishness *White -- ethics *Crimson -- pleasure shelevel [ SHE leh vehl ], (noun) -- a flowering yellow-green vine with a crown of pale blue and ivory flowers shot through with veins of creamy purple sila [ SEE lah ], (verb) -- Gray -- TO SING *Silver -- to give voice to joy *Shadowed -- to give voice to the soul's thoughts (with all the pain-potential that has) *Gold -- to share and spread joy through one's soul wrapped in sound *Black -- to bring others to weeping *White -- the action which brings about the transcendence of the soul *Crimson -- to make the sounds during pleasure V vasael [ vah SAYL ], (pronoun) -- we (the plurality subject) vasaela [ va SAYL ah ], (pronoun) -- us (the plurality object) veseael [ veh seh AYL ], (pronoun) -- we veseaela [ veh seh AYL ah ], (pronoun) -- us Category:Linguistics